


Purgatory Pure

by jupiter_james



Series: Purgatory Universe [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Docking, Fondling, Gore, Hand Job, M/M, PWP, absolutely nothing but porn here, maybe a tiny bit of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter_james/pseuds/jupiter_james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Benny take advantage of the pure, carnal impulses while trapped in Purgatory.</p><p>There's literally no plot in this one. </p><p><b><i>All you Denny fans who've been following my other fics, please move your commenting on further Denny smut here instead of my Destiel fics!</i></b> Feel free to go wild in the comments here if you wanna suggest things or scream at each other about this awesome ship!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgatory Pure

Dean's not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing that Benny takes no prisoners. 

"Ain't no good guys on the high seas," he says, slashing his weighted knife forward and back, his motions nearly a blur as two more vampires hit the ground.

"Haven't seen any fucking water in _days_ ," Dean objects, an upward cut of his blade spraying him with a thick stream of sour, coppery vampire blood. It's all that Purgatory is anymore. It smells like death, both recent and old. He's starting to get used to it. And the washed out grays and greens that make up everything else.

He feels his machete's wooden handle split finally. It's lasted longer than he expected, and his brief panic at suddenly being left weaponless, results in the proper adrenaline rush as the last of the vampires rush them. He throws his old blade with force into the chest of the nearest bloodsucker, swiping the vampire's Purgatory blade away and fluidly cutting across to send the monster's head rolling.

"The rule still applies, brother," Benny answers, flicking his blade of the rest of the blood. "Think we'll be good for a bit now."

"Awesome," Dean deadpans. "'Least I got me a new blade here." He holds it up to study it closely. "Wasn't looking forward to making one myself. Pain in the ass."

Benny chuckles. "Good on ya', then. Let's go." He points towards the south. "There's a river down there. Caves." He tromps towards the thickening tree line and Dean grudgingly follows. He's not used to being anything besides the leader.

" _How_ long have you been here?" He asks, pushing through the brush.

"Don't remember," Benny says almost cheerfully. "Long enough to find some nooks and crannies. And the exit."

And that's the crux of the whole thing. Dean doesn't really like partnering with a monster at all. But he also knows that it's impossible to get anywhere close to out of the hellhole named Purgatory without at least one being he can trust. Not like there were any other humans to team up with, so a vampire with an impressive kill streak and dark sense of humor would have to do. He's been running at top speed on his fight instinct for so long now that he's just wondering when he'll crash and never be able to get up again. It's never safe enough to sleep no matter what Benny says. Between his need to trust the vampire, and his knee-jerk reaction to chop his head off, Dean's not sure whether he's scared of Benny trying to drink him dry while he sleeps, or being acutely aware of how pent up he's feeling in a variety of ways.

Gradually he hears running water. While he'd give anything to wash even just his face, he's already learned that water here is just like it is in the desert. It draws a lot of dangerous shit to it. "You sure this is the right call?" he asks as he hacks through some underbrush that's thickening the closer they get to the river.

"It's the _right_ call, but maybe not a good one," Benny answers. "There'll probably be some uglies to clear out first, but you need some sleep."

Dean's blood is pumping hard through his veins as they continue on. He's not certain he'll be able to sleep no matter what. Not like this. He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't, in some strange way, enjoying himself here. Benny had said something about Purgatory being pure, and he's hard pressed to argue. There aren't any rules here. It's kill or be killed, and there's a primal instinct in Dean that sings with the simplicity of it. No holding back and no holds barred. It's him and them. 

The incline inches down towards a fairly significant drop off to a rocky river. Benny pulls Dean up beside him and points down. "There's cover down there."

"Also werewolves," Dean squints towards the bank noting all five of them. Benny's agreeing smile is feral and dangerous. It stirs more of that dark, purifying fire in Dean. "Let's do this."

The shore is only about ten feet down. Benny takes the drop at a leap, his vampire strength and reflexes landing him neatly into a crouch. With a snarl, he lunges forward straight into the middle of the pack.

Dean isn't far behind, skidding down the embankment and using the momentum to give him an extra boost forward. He lets himself get lost in the grim dance. It's all muscle memory as his fighting instinct sharpens his hearing, vision. He feels like he could do this forever. Dimly, he's aware that he shouldn't revel in the sensation of his slicing blade; smooth through flesh, slowed slightly when it hits bone, a final even cut to end the life trying to end his. Fuck, it's good. He hates how good it is. Loves how easy it is.

There's a strong hand on his shoulder, shoving him around. Instinctively, he slashes out, but Benny jerks back, the knife edge only nearly missing his neck. Dean has only a split second to register the being he's not supposed to kill, but his brain hasn't caught up quite yet. He's raw instinct in the moment. Benny's eyes are blue, dilated with hunger. His fangs are bared, sharp, for a moment looking like Dean might be next. He won't be. Benny's lips curl down as he forces the animal back down. Dean thinks it's a pity in the back of his mind. The werewolves weren't enough. Not by a long shot. Dean almost chokes on his tongue, realizing with a shock that he's getting hard. It's been building for a week. He's not stupid enough to deny that. Benny is everything wrong with Earth proper, but everything right with what he's been craving since he became Hell's best student in suffering. It's _still there_.

He hears his Purgatory blade clatter to the rocks as he grabs fistfuls of Benny's dark wool pea coat, ripping at it. Benny's mouth is on his in a sloppy, filthy kiss that draws blood briefly as Benny's fangs haven't completely retracted yet. Once they do, he's on Dean's neck, the vulnerable spot above his collarbone. A thrill of fear shoots straight to Dean's cock knowing how fucking _deadly_ Benny is. How perilous it is to let a vampire that close to his throat. He doesn't care. He honestly doesn't. Benny can have him. Take him. Kill him. It only makes him tear at their clothing faster to see what the undead man chooses.

The world spins a little, though Dean can't tell the direction they're going because his eyes are closed so tightly he can see stars. His back hits a gritty, uneven surface, scratching his bare skin when they break apart only long enough to get the hunter's shirt off.

Dean hopes the logic center of his brain doesn't catch up to the visceral feelings center taking over right now. When he gets out of Purgatory he knows it'll all change. Get beaten back with the ferocity of denial he needs. He'll leave the worst parts of himself behind the door and do his damnedest to return to being the Righteous Man, and Sam's brother, and Castiel's trusted, and Bobby's son. But for now, he's a pressure cooker that has to blow its steam here. There are too many consequences for his guilty conscience that don't - and can't - exist here. He's rubbed raw and he _needs_ it.

He yanks at Benny's dirty shirt, the buttons flying off and it hits the ground with his coat. While they're working each other over, Benny's been walking them towards the inside of the dark cave tucked back into the mossy embankment. The air is colder and damp when it hits his skin. Their mouths are everywhere, devouring, biting, begging. Benny's coarse chest hair scratches against Dean's pecs. His blunt nails dig into the sparse, dark curls, following the trail down his tightened abs and to his belt. Dean's head falls against Benny's shoulder with an open mouthed kiss while they scramble to open each other's pants.

Benny frees them in a desperate grapple, finally slapping Dean's hands away. He frees their dicks in seconds, and immediately wraps a callused hand around Dean's impossibly hard cock. Dean's fingers in turn, slip around back, pushing the vampire's pants down, squeezing his ass tightly before going even lower and growling as he draws Benny closer. He just wants to _feel_ it all. He's not always fully aware of _what_ he's touching, just that he _is_. The vampire shifts closer, slipping his thigh between Dean's bowlegs, leg hair scraping against the tender flesh on Dean's inner thigh.

He almost can't fucking stand it. He doesn't know what to do. His heart is pounding so hard that he can't hear over it. He's not entirely sure if he's cursing out loud or not. "Ah, fuck, Benny, _fuck_." He's almost positive he's leaving bruises on the vampire's hips where he's holding on for dear life.

Benny's uncut. Dean doesn't realize it until the head of Benny's dick presses against his, sliding for a moment in the thick pre-come dripping from both of them. But then Benny is kissing him again, tongues meeting as he strokes up, his foreskin slipping over the head of Dean's circumcised dick.

 _Fuck_! Dean's never felt anything like it before. His body starts and tremble and he's cursing a blue streak against Benny's lips. They have to break apart for air, breaths heaving in their chests. It's thick with the scent of blood, earth, and musk. It's sharp and heady and humid and driving Dean even more wild. He can feel the corners of his mouth burning from Benny's beard, making his skin more sensitive than ever.

There's nothing pretty or romantic about any of it. That's why it's perfect. Benny's gasping something against him, but it doesn't make any sense. The inflection is pure arousal, which is the only important part. Dean's hand joins his on their erections, fingers tangling between the spaces of Benny's, pumping them both, Benny's foreskin catching on his cockhead every backstroke, jolting them both. He grinds his teeth, head thumping back almost painfully against the rock wall.

He's going to come. He can feel it in the base of his spine, tightening his balls. His free hand cramps and releases Benny's hip, dipping low and fondling his balls, rolling them and tugging gently.

He can feel Benny's hand start to shake as it works them both faster, the semi-dry friction from sweat and pre-come almost chaffing, though still too good to stop.

Benny's human teeth bite enough to pinch the thick cord of muscle in Dean's neck. "Gonna come all over you," he grits out.

"Do it. _Ah_ , Jesus, Benny, so close, _just do it_!"

His orgasm washes over him from head to toes, coiling tightly in his balls, pulling taut every muscle. One more rough stroke sends Benny over the edge, his dick popping free and shooting his hot come over Dean's stomach. His inhuman shout tapering into a growl sends Dean right into the abyss. He screams his release, tugging on himself several more times, milking himself dry until it makes him squirm.

There's nothing for several minutes. Just panting breaths and trembling limbs. Benny eventually recovers enough to press surprisingly light kisses from the harsh bruise on Dean's neck up to his ear and across to his lips. Dean melts into it, deepens it. The afterglow brings the world back, but not quite enough to make it any more real. 

The kiss ends, and Dean hates the loss, so he fills it by saying, "when we get out of here..."

"Don't go makin' promises I won't be able to cash in on," Benny warns lightly, kissing Dean again briefly.

It doesn't work. "It's not like that," Dean insists.

"It's like that," Benny argues. "Don't, Dean. You can say anything you want _if_ we get out of here, but there's a lot of bullshit between here and there."

Dean tilts his head down, pushing Benny back enough for him to get off the wall. It's starting to hurt in the bad way now. "Yeah, well, one of us has to be a realist."

"Normally they'd call you an optimist. That don't take here."

Dean balls his fist, knuckling into Benny's chest none too gently. "I'll fucking change the rules then," he bites.

"Fine," Benny answers airily. "You do that. I'll go along 'til the end."

Dean nods. "I ain't leaving you behind, Benny," he says.

Benny's eyes shadow with _something_ that doesn't belong in Purgatory. He turns away, pulls up his pants, and reaches down to retrieve the rest of their discarded clothes. "Yeah," he says softly. "That's what worries me."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this short, smutty thing at least scratches a few itches for all y'all Denny shippers! I promise more fics later, but please be patient so I can finish some of my WIPs first. Y'all here have been SUPER GREAT, and I do very much appreciate your support and comments and everything, as most of you here have been simply enthusiastic and dirty-minded. But if any of the anon commenters from Tumblr are reading this, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE remember that fic writing is a hobby, I'm doing this for nothing, and as a working adult with a kid to take care of as well as other hobbies, I can't constantly give everyone what they want rightthissecond. Thank you and I love you all, you dedicated and long-suffering rarepair shippers! :D


End file.
